


Saving Each Other

by FrostyFingers



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written upon watching episode 03x05 - Arioch Cain. It's kind of angsty and a little fluffy, because I love my fluff. Rated T just to be sure. Please let me know what you think. [Lizzington]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new oneshot! Who'd have thought! Of course I died last night, just like the rest of you and it was beautiful! Special thanks to my mate for looking through this for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Red sat down heavily on the sofa, his head falling into his hands as he leaned his elbows on his thighs. Dembe. His most loyal friend, his only friend really but the most loyal person he had ever met. He couldn't be dead, he simply couldn't. He would never forgive himself if what Mr. Vargas said were true. No, he wouldn't believe it until he saw for himself. Even though Mr. Vargas was a trusted associate of Red's, he had to hold onto what little hope was left. Dembe couldn't be dead. It would destroy him, if his trusted friend had died because of the enemies Red had made. The cushion next to him dipped and he raised his head to see Liz sitting down next to him, a concerned look on her face.

He watched as she turned her upper body towards his and started reaching out to him, much like she had in the car earlier. Red didn't hesitate a second as he wrapped his own arms around her small frame, hugging her close. Of course all of this was getting to her, he couldn't blame her. Red could feel her arms behind his head, clinging to his neck and he loved the feel of her fingers in his short cropped hair. He stroked his fingertips up and down her back, tightening his arms around her, as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"You okay?" He murmured.

Her nose brushed against his skin as she turned her head so he could hear her better. "Funny," she replied, her warm breath tickling him. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He didn't answer immediately and Liz pulled back to look at him, her arms still around his neck, his hand slipping down to rest gently at her waist. "Dembe…" she said softly.

Red looked away, working his jaw. He couldn't think like that, he couldn't allow himself to start mourning when there was still a chance. If Dembe was hurt, he needed Red to keep his head screwed on . His friend might need him and he'd be damned if he gave up right away.

She cupped his face and made him look back at her. Red couldn't help but notice how soft her palms were, their warmth spreading right through him. Had she ever touched him like that before? "I know it sounds stupid, but it's going to be okay."

He covered her hand with his, holding it to him, as he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss against her scar. "He's not dead, Lizzie." Either she was too shocked by what he had done or what he had said, but she remained quiet, nodding her head slowly. "Dembe is alive and very likely in need of help. My men are working on finding him, and I will too, but I need to get you somewhere safe first."

"I could help you," she said immediately. "We'll find Dembe and leave. Together."

He couldn't help but smile at her words. "I need you safe, Lizzie."

"But won't I be safer with you?"

She knew exactly how to play him, even though she sometimes didn't realize just how much power she had over him. "That's not an option. Put a bag together with things you will need to get through a couple of days. As soon as my man gets here, we'll get you to the jet. Stick with him. And don't get him arrested please."

She rolled her eyes. "That was one time! And I told you to tell him to stop following me." Red cocked his head and raised a brow, still holding onto her hand. "Fine."

"I'm glad we agree on this," he said sarcastically.

"How will I be able to contact you?" She asked, her eyes big and round.

It warmed him that she asked for means of contact, that she wanted to stay in touch with him no matter what. "I will save a number into your phone. It will ring once if you call me, and then will break off. I will call you back immediately."

Liz nodded, mentally storing away the information. "But I don't have my phone. I lost it when that psycho tried to shoot me."

"I know. My man's found it and will bring it with him. Pack your bag, Lizzie. We don't have much time."

While Liz was busy grabbing a few clothes, Red's associate had arrived and handed his employer the phone, letting him know that Mr. Vargas was waiting and that the jet was almost ready as well. The Concierge of Crime nodded his thanks and sent the young man on his way, before flipping open the phone.

He quickly saved the number, once again as Nick's Pizza, when he noticed another contact. It was saved as 'A', nothing else. Unable to stop himself from prying, Red clicked on the details and pressed call, knowing that his number wouldn't show on the other line's display.

"Hello? Liz?" He froze, almost dropping the phone. No way in hell would he ever forget this voice. "I can't talk right now babe, but I'll call you back. I promise. I love you." The line went dead and Red almost broke the phone he was gripping it so tight. She had called him, after promising him that she wouldn't.

Checking the date and time of the last calls, he quickly gathered that she had been on the phone with him before in the theatre. That was why she hadn't answered his calls when he got back to their hiding place. She had acted as if she was looking at some dress, telling him all about a fantasy of herself with her family; a fantasy he desperately wanted to have with her, to provide for her, but all the while she was distracting him as she poured her dreams out.

He was mad. Mad at her, mad at himself, mad at fucking Tom Keen. Here he was, doing everything in his power to keep her safe, to make sure she stayed that way, to exonerate her, and she was calling the man who continued to lie to her.

"Alright, I'm done," she announced, walking back to him. "What?"

He looked at her, barely stopping himself from baring his teeth at her like an aggressive wolf. "You promised," he snarled.

She was taken aback by the sudden change in him. "What are you talking about? What happened, Red?"

"I asked you not to call him. I asked you to promise me not to call him. You promised, Elizabeth. And you lied to me. Again."

Wrapping her arms around her waist, she looked everywhere but him, unable to stand the cold fury in his eyes. "You knew that I would."

"Of course! Since I fear that you will just run back to the man who lied to you and hit you, the man that keeps lying to you. I should always remember to never trust a word that comes out of your mouth, because you don't actually mean what you say. You brush me off and shut me out, and then do what you want, isn't that right?

"That's not true."

"Oh, isn't it?" His words were cynical and she felt as if a bucket of ice water had been emptied over her. "Here I am risking everything for you! My freedom, my business, my life, the life of my associates, of Dembe! And you say to hell with it and call the man that is working with the FBI on finding you! He wants to bring you in! Do you realize what this means?! Do you have any idea?!"

"I…" She was at a loss for words. Never had he talked to her like that, raised his voice nonetheless.

"You what?!" He spat.

It was her turn to get mad. "How dare you talk to me like that?! This is my life! I'm a grown woman and if I wish to call my husband, then I will!"

Fury was radiating off his whole body and he clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. "Your husband. I see."

Liz regretted it the moment she said it. "It's not like that," she hurried to say. "I… I just needed something familiar. You must realize that you're not the easiest person to be with 24/7."

"Of course. Blame it all on me. It's what you're best at anyway. I never do anything right." Within seconds he was in her personal space. "I'll tell you what. If Dembe is dead, it will be on you and you only." He threw her cellphone on the couch and made his way out of the building, unable to stay in her presence any longer.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

The ride to the hangar was spent in uncomfortable silence. Red was still seething and Liz was afraid that if she tried to talk to him he would snap. She really couldn't handle being snapped at right now, she would probably break down sobbing. She hated fighting with Red but it had never been this bad. Usually it was her that was angry…not the other way around. At least.. not outwardly angry. Knowing that they had to separate from each other didn't make it better either.

The jet was ready when they finally got to the hangar. Red didn't look happy at all but Mr. Vargas looked rather smug. Before she could wonder what any of this was about, they were suddenly surrounded by men with their guns drawn. Red and Liz drew their own weapons, standing back to back, close enough to feel the other's warmth.

Mr. Solomon strode out of the jet and Lizzie disliked him immediately. "I think you know the outcome of this. Even if you shoot me, and perhaps one of my associates. Even if your girlfriend gets off a shot or two. You're both gonna die."

"Put down your gun, Elizabeth." Red didn't look at her, but his tone suggested she best follow his instruction.

As soon as they had both disarmed themselves Red was restrained by two men and Liz's hands were also tied behind her back. They manhandled her over to a table and forced her onto it, lashing out at her captors. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Red struggling against the two men. His clothes would probably be wrinkled afterwards, she thought (what a strange thought to have at such a moment). Red was forced onto a chair while Solomon took out a knife, stepping closer to Liz.

She heard voices, but found herself unable to listen as the man stroked the knife over her body. One man was holding her down by the shoulders while another was standing between her legs. Solomon stepped closer and stroked the blade over the skin at her throat.

"Solomon!" Red shouted and she thought there was a hint of fear in that one word.

Then the man at her legs popped open the button of her jeans and Liz realized where this was going. She started struggling in earnest, when he started lowering the zipper.

"Red!" She screamed, unable to stop herself.

She heard the screeching of his chair, and looked towards him, as Red struggled against the two men that were holding him back. He looked utterly furious: she would have been terrified if that look had been directed at her. She was positive that Solomon would not like it when Red got his hands on him. She whimpered and desperation shimmered in his eyes.

"Lizzie!" Desperation was oozing from his voice now.

"Isn't that sweet? You even have pet names for each other," Solomon teased, before nodding at the man, telling him to keep working on her pants.

She struggled heavily against the restraints, determined to appear strong but couldn't keep herself from calling out for Red again.

Before they knew what was happening, all hell broke loose. Dembe was alive. He was alive and he was saving them. There were gunshots everywhere, before it was suddenly quiet. She was lying at the edge of the table, slightly curled in on herself and almost falling off, when Red appeared at her side, turning her over by using his chin. His strong chest gently resting against her upper body, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and she nodded. His hands were cut loose and he immediately helped Liz get out of hers. He gently traced the marks the restraints had left on her skin and she almost burst into tears. With one last squeeze he turned to Dembe and she watched as both men hugged each other for a long time.

Their friendship truly was special. She looked away, not wanting to invade their privacy. Everything went by in a blur. Suddenly there was an ambulance that Dembe was loaded into, and she was still lying on that table.

"Lizzie?" Red softly called out.

"You should go with Dembe." He leaned over her, his head cocked to the side. "He shouldn't be alone."

He gently pulled her into a sitting position. "I think you might be in shock, sweetheart."

The soft tone of his voice, the warm hand that was cradling her face ever so carefully made tears shoot to her eyes; she could feel them as they were pricking at the corners. "You should go with Dembe."

He nodded slightly, but didn't retreat. Instead he tucked some of her hair behind her ears, cupping her face. That was when she couldn't take it any longer and fat, hot tears were running down her cheeks, catching on his thumbs. She parted her knees and he stepped between her legs immediately, wrapping his arms around her, as she did the same.

It could have ended differently, he could have died. Both of them could have died and he would have thought she was still in love with her cheating ex husband. He thought that she would have chosen Tom or Jacob, (whatever his name actually is) over Red.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

He knew her better than she knew herself, and it showed again when he whispered, "Oh, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, Red. I'm sorry."

"Shush…" He tightened his arms around her and dropped a kiss to her hair. "It's okay." He noticed Mr. Kaplan walking into the hangar and motioned for her to give them a moment.

"It's not," she replied brokenly. "It's not. I'm so stupid. I know I shouldn't… but… I just… I don't know… I can't -"

"Sweetheart. Sweetheart, stop," he interrupted, drawing back to place a kiss to her forehead.

She looked at him and her eyes were shimmering brightly. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please."

He nodded. "Of course, Lizzie," he replied, watching her chin wobble. "I forgive you."

Her whole body seemed to relax and he realized that she really meant it. "Thank you."

Red drew her into another hug, burying his nose in her hair, swallowing hard when he felt her tears soaking through his shirt. "No more crying, sweetheart. You know how much I hate to see you cry." Her nose grazed the skin of his throat and he could feel her taking a deep breath, before she pressed her lips against the tiny scar she had given him.

He pulled back and smiled at her, before noticing her clothes were a little out of place. "Your pants are still open, sweetheart."

"Oh…" she said, not moving her hands from his body though.

With another kiss to her forehead, he reached down and pulled the zipper up before buttoning up her pants. "There we go," he said with a grin.

"I don't love him anymore," she said hurriedly and the grin slipped from his face. "I don't… I just… I needed him to distract me. It's stupid, but this was the only way I knew how. And I realize how dangerous it was, but… god, I was so stupid."

"I'm afraid, I can't follow," he replied gently.

"My feelings… I…" She shook her head. "I have feelings… for you and they're… they're getting stronger and stronger and I know it's ridiculous, but I don't know what to do. So I called him. I just needed to distract myself for a while. I shouldn't have called him of all people. I know that. I just –"

"Lizzie?" He interrupted and she looked up, seeing that his eyes were glassy and his mouth parted.

"I know… I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't."

"Stop," he said in a strained voice. He took her face in his hands and angled her chin up, so he could look at her. "What kind of feelings?" He had to be sure, he just had to.

She bit her bottom lip, not noticing how his eyes went straight to them, his pupils blowing up. "Romantic feelings… I know it's bad, but –"

Before she could utter another word his mouth was on hers, kissing her so softly that she almost thought she was dreaming. It didn't nearly last long enough and she whimpered when he pulled away, while still staying close to her.

"Please don't stop," she begged, her fingers curling into the fabric of his vest.

His nostrils flared and his hands tightened slightly in her hair. "I'll never stop again," he replied, before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.


End file.
